


Better to see you smile

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pre-Relationship, slight mention of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Micheal follows Alex after the fight at prom.





	Better to see you smile

Micheal had actually had been a little nervous for prom. Though he had hid it well and just joked about not having a date. He was fine with going with Isobel and Max though he did kind of hope to eventually run into a certain someone that was letting him stay in their shed. The night went on pretty much as expected until he saw Alex running out followed by Kyle, Liz, and a few other people. Alex had looked upset and was yelling at Kyle about something he had said and Micheal saw a cruel smirk on Kyle's face as he made a crude joke towards Alex's sexual orientation. And didn't that just make Michael's blood boil. Seriously how old were they and Kyle couldn't show a little more tolerance, pathetic. But then they were throwing punches and Micheal was moving to help break it up before he could even think about it. Alex walked off and Micheal glanced at Max and received a quick, short nod before chasing after Alex. He found him in the parking lot walking towards his car and called out while trying to catch up to him.

"Hey wait! Alex, hang on a minute."

Alex stopped and looked over his shoulder. He just wanted to leave but it's not like anything would be much better at home and Micheal had seemed to want to help so Alex let him catch up until he was standing in front of him. 

"Hey don't listen to that dick. If you leave then he wins."

Alex shrugged and looked away. 

"I don't care Guerin, it's like this everyday with him I just thought prom might be different for some reason."

Micheal moved so that Alex was looking at him again and the emotion in his eyes caught Alex a little off guard.

"So make it be different. You don't have to take all that Alex. And if you were inside having fun and laughing it'd show Valenti and all the other homophobic pricks here you don't care what they think."

Alex laughed and looked back towards where everyone still was, they were probably still enjoying themselves so why shouldn't Alex too. He turned back to Micheal with a smile.

"Maybe you're right Guerin. Thank you."

Micheal smiled back with a nod. He went to walk back to find Isobel and Max again but stopped again and looked to Alex before pulling him in for a hug. Alex stiffened for a second before returning the hug and then going back to the prom to have some actual fun and ignore anyone else that had a problem with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a real short story for if Micheal went after Alex after his fight at prom. 
> 
> I now have a Tumblr if interested it's aliencandyrainbows. Fair warning I have no clue what I'm doing on there yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
